


Batsu!

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Comedy, Crushes, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Randomness, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Sleepovers with the Karasuno guys are all fun and laughs when Hinata can beat them at the Batsu games, and make sure they have to do the weirdest penalties to make up for their losses! But when he's the loser and gets saddled with a 10-minute tickle punishment, his attitude changes. Especially when the one doing the tickling completely surprises him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 214





	Batsu!

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just a quick, light drabble. Anyway, this idea suddenly popped up!^^ 
> 
> I already knew I wanted our sunshine Hina-boy to get some classic wrecking again, I just needed to think of the ler and randomly picked Suga. I don’t remember writing these two together before.
> 
> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 30/5/'20.  
> 

_Get tickled for 10 minutes straight._

Hinata’s eyes bulged out at the penalty card he had drawn. He looked up at a series of smirks, blushing. 

“Can I... pick another?” he asked sweetly. He tried to put the card away, but Tanaka stopped him.

“Nope!” Ugh. Today was a bad day for Hinata’s luck. He usually was one of the best at Batsu games. 

Once in a while they would get permission to spend the night at the gym at school, which was the biggest party for them all. They’d drag their futons out to sleep, lay out cloths so they could spill as much drink and snack crumbles as they wished, and play games all night. 

Besides, they were right in the middle of the volleyball court, so whenever they wished, they could hop towards the net and play a few rounds. It was heaven, all thanks to Takeda-sensei’s influence. 

Batsu games were a main activity during such team bonding weekends. Hinata would beat everyone’s asses and be the one to laugh loudest whenever Daichi, Nishinoya or especially Kageyama would draw the most embarrassing penalty cards. 

Sing a song, perform the Gangnam Style dance, run ten laps in your underwear, or see how much bananas fit into your mouth. 

Penalties were inevitable, for the one who loses the game should accept his loss. Hinata was usually the one to blurt this out the loudest of all. Except...

“What did you pick?” 

Hinata squeaked when Nishinoya reached out and took the card from him. A loud roar came from the small guy. 

“HEEEHEE! Tickle! We can tickle him for 10 minutes!” he roared, but captain Daichi gently stopped him from pouncing on poor Hinata and took the card from him.

“Not all of us. Hinata, I think we can spare you a little.” He smiled sweetly. Hinata smiled back. Saved! 

“ _You_ can pick who will do the tickling,” he then said. Oh. Hinata gaped at the team. Pick someone? What?! Well, of course he was glad it wasn’t going to be a torture with all of them doing it but...

Dilemmas. But, he was grateful Daichi offered him to choose the tickler by himself. That way he could already exclude the most evil smirks among the group; Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya who all moaned in disappointment, already knowing they wouldn’t be picked.

Hinata smiled and looked at the rest of the team. Sweet Yamaguchi had this ‘don’t pick me!’ sort of face. 

Tsukishima’s expression was very plain, but if anything, Hinata could shove him to the side of ‘PLEASE NO’ together with Kageyama and the others. That guy would be merciless, probably. Hinata had been annoying him far too much for him to spare him any second to breathe. 

In the end it was obvious. He was going to choose between the eldest, kindest and most mature of the group. Daichi, Suga, or Asahi. 

“One of us, I think?” Suga chirped sweetly when Hinata’s gaze indeed lingered on the trusted trio. 

Hinata looked at him, then at Asahi, then at Daichi. Hmm, Hinata remembered all those times Daichi yelled at him for being too loud in practice or for being reckless. Maybe he would suddenly show some vengeance in tickling him for ten minutes without any mercy. 

He already got tingles thinking about it. Asahi.... Was a really sweet guy, but.. Hinata swallowed. 

“Me?” Asahi asked, a cute smile on his face. No... He was huge! Hinata finally looked back at Suga. 

“Suga-senpai, p-p-please do it!” he said with a squeaky voice. If Daichi was considered the team’s dad, then Suga had to be the mom. And moms would show kindness, no? Suga chuckled and wiggled his fingers.

“My pleasure!” Oh. Hinata shuddered in anticipation when Suga crawled over to where he was sitting, and Daichi took his phone to turn on the timer.

“Ready?” he asked. Suga nodded, Hinata shook his head.

“Ten minutes tickle punishment, go!” Daichi turned on the timer, and Hinata flinched as Suga hovered over him. He already hugged his torso, anticipating his sides, ribs or tummy to fall victim first, but he cackled in surprise and jerked wildly when Suga’s fingers were felt prodding at his hips.

“EEHeeh wait nooo!” he whined, raising himself in defense.

“Ah-hah!” Suga sang triumphantly, and Hinata shrieked when he was flipped over and pinned down in Suga’s lap. From this position, Suga could attack those anticipated spots with ease. Ten fingers ran up and down Hinata’s hypersensitive sides, causing him to flop around and howl in hysteria.

“Suga-senpaaaaahahaai! Eyaaaahaha!” Hinata squealed. He was vaguely aware that Noya and Tanaka were filming the thing. He could hear Yamaguchi say something like, “Woah, Suga-senpai has some technique!” 

“Ahh, still as ticklish as always Hina, you don’t disappoint!” Suga said cheerfully as he continued to attack him with tickles. 

“GAhaaahaha!” Where he had expected Suga to be merciful, he appeared to be just as ruthless as for example Kageyama would be, only he was much more cheerful and sweet about it. 

Hinata squealed and laughed, squirming and struggling around on Suga’s lap until he managed to turn himself around. Bad idea. Ending up cradled in Suga’s lap like a baby, he felt completely and utterly helpless, since now his poor stomach got clawed at without mercy.

“Isn’t our baby crow the cutest ticklish little thing?” Suga taunted, causing the others to laugh. Hinata giggled without any control as his tummy got tickled relentlessly.

“Nine minutes!” Daichi called out. N-n-n-nine minutes?! All of that had been just one minute? But it felt like -!

“Here we gooo~!” Suga said as his hand dove under Hinata’s shirt, hunting for bare skin to tickle. Hinata struggled and howled, but his senpai’s strength was holding him down successfully, and his fingers seemed to be everywhere.

“AHAHah! Nohohhaaa- hehehehlp!” Hinata shrieked at the crowd that got entertained by his predicament.

“Regretting your choice, maybe? I guess you failed to notice I am an absolute champion at tickle fights, Hinata~” Suga told him casually while his fingers never came to a stop. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Hinata had been so hysterical that he had managed to break free for a quick second. The next moment he was on his back on the cold floor of the volleyball court, Suga looming over him and attacking his sides and ribs with ten merciless fingers.

“EYAhaha! Naha-Sugahaha-senpahahai!” Hinata couldn’t help but blush. He had never been this... physically close to Suga before. 

He gulped and drew up his legs when Suga’s fingers seemed to inch closer to his underarms there hidden under his shirt, but Suga swiftly caught his leg with one hand and went for his destined tickle spot with the other. 

“Not thehehehre! AAaahhh!” Having his underarm tickled sent his legs flying and kicking again, and Suga had to catch him again to prevent getting a foot in his face. 

“Oh, you prefer it here? Well then~!” The sudden ticklish sensations that came from the bottom of his foot made Hinata’s shrieks echo through the gym. His foot was tickled, at some point he felt it behind his knee. Then all of a sudden back up, his armpits. Suga was so fast!

“ANAnaahaaah! NEheneeh! _Syaaaaha_!” 

“What is he even saying!” Tanaka laughed loudly. More tickling, and still no timer. Oh damn, Hinata really had gotten himself in trouble this time.

“EHEhe not theeeeehere!” he begged when Suga’s fingers were back on his feet. 

“You’d say that wherever I tickle!” Suga responded. 

“GUYS. PIZZA HAS ARRIVED!” Nishinoya suddenly roared, the volume of his voice even exceeding Hinata’s hysterical laughter. 

“ _EHeehehe_?!?!” Hinata laughed when everyone, even Daichi, sprinted towards the door, far away from where he was still getting tickled by Suga.

“Aww, looks like you’re stuck alone with me now~” Suga said teasingly, his fingers still playing Hinata’s foot like it was some kind of instrument.

“HEheehehe but pizzaaahahaaa!!” Hinata laughed. Perhaps it was the laughter. Perhaps it was all that hysterical struggling he did. Perhaps it was the way Suga smirked down at him like he had never done before, his fingers touching Hinata’s most sensitive places and making him like this. But.... It was definitely getting hot in here. 

“AHahaa p-plehehease!” Hinata giggled. He threw his head back when an awfully ticklish spot got exploited, and he barked out more squeaky laughs.

“ _Stohoohop_!” His laughter died down as Suga slowly ceased the tickling, smiling gently at him.

“I’m sure that wasn’t even _five_ minutes yet. You’re like this already? Heh. Fine then.” He said it as if he hadn't been a completely ruthless tickle monster just now, and kindly ruffled Hinata’s hair. Hinata closed his eyes at the nice feeling. He flinched when Suga leaned over him, his body instantly anticipating more tickles, when Suga muttered near his ear, “You’ll owe me those other minutes, though!” 

Hinata squeaked in surprise, but Suga merely patted his head again and helped him up. 

“Y-y-yeah,” Hinata stuttered, his body shaking slightly as they both followed the delicious smell of pizza that came from the other side.

“But Hinata, you really are ticklish. It’s very cute! Sorry if I overdid it, I couldn’t help it,” Suga said sweetly. Hinata blushed even worse at that, and he shook his head.

“It’s f-fine!” he cried, his heart beating like crazy. 

Oh he would never forget. He would never forget this certain night when he grew a crush on Suga-senpai. And no matter how ticklish he was, he was sure not to forget to make up for those few more minutes of tickling he owed him.

Even if it exhausted him, maybe this had been the best Batsu he could ever get so far! It was even that same night, when all the boys went sprinting to the bathrooms to brush their teeth when Hinata very shyly tugged Suga’s shirt to stop him.

“Senpai...?” he asked. Suga turned and looked at him in surprise.

“What is it?” he asked. Hinata shuffled with his feet.

“Well I s-still owe you those minutes... I think I’m ready.” The prettiest smile appeared on Suga’s face.

“Ah, really? Yay~!” And soon Hinata found himself pinned down by his respected senpai again, tickled to tears and falling in love harder than the previous time. 


End file.
